Xena: la princesa guerrera
|reparto = Lucy Lawless Renée O'Connor |país = |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 6 |num_episodios = 134 (más tres episodios pilotos llamados colectivamente "La Trilogía de Xena") |productor_ejecutivo = Robert Tapert Sam Raimi |localización = |duración = 41-44 min. |cadena = Varias cadenas (véase Redifusión televisiva) |primera_emisión = 4 de septiembre de 1995 |última_emisión = 21 de mayo de 2001 |relacionados = Hercules: The Legendary Journeys El joven Hércules |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0112230 |tv_com_id = 698 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Xena: la princesa guerrera (en inglés, Xena: Warrior Princess) es una serie de televisión de culto originalmente emitida entre el 15 de septiembre de 1995 y el 18 de junio de 2001. La serie fue creada en 1995 por los directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con la ayuda de los productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. La idea surgió a partir de Xena, un personaje secundario de la primera temporada de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (serie cuyo título es traducido en España como Hércules: Sus viajes legendarios y en Hispanoamérica como Hércules: Los viajes legendarios). Rodada en Nueva Zelanda, se trata de una co-producción entre este país y Estados Unidos. La serie fue producida por la Pacific Renaissance Pictures Ltd, cuyos dueños son Robert Tapert y Sam Raimi, productores de la serie y distribuida por Universal Studios. La serie, ambientada en la Antigua Grecia, narra las aventuras de Xena (Lucy Lawless) y Gabrielle (Renée O'Connor), dos grandes guerreras e inseparables amigas que luchan contra las injusticias de la época. La serie se mantuvo en el aire durante seis temporadas en EE.UU., entre 1995 y 2001, convirtiéndose en la más exitosa de las series sindicadas del momento y llegando a ser un auténtico fenómeno social a lo largo de todo el mundo. De hecho, es considerada una de las mejores series de la historia por la revista TV Guide y, hoy en día, el fanatismo por la serie, o fandom, continúa activo en Internet. Esta serie de aventuras, transmitida en más de ochenta y seis países de los cinco continentes, ha recibido varios premios, incluyendo un Emmy. Además, aprovechando el éxito de la misma, se han comercializado numerosos productos sobre ella, tales como episodios en DVD, una película, libros, cómics o videojuegos. La influencia de la serie fuera de la pantalla llega a sectores como la comunidad lésbica o la astronómica, así como a otras series de televisión y películas. Descripción El programa es una serie de aventuras que mezcla historia y mitología y trascurre principalmente en la antigua Grecia, aunque se permite varias licencias en cuanto a la localización temporal. Sus protagonistas también viajan a lugares como Escandinavia, China, la India o Egipto. Xena: la princesa guerrera cuenta las aventuras de la guerrera Xena (Lucy Lawless), que tras varios años como temible señora de la guerra, consigue redimirse de su pasado gracias al héroe Hércules (Kevin Sorbo). A partir de ese momento, Xena hará todo lo posible para luchar por el bien y la paz, peleando contra guerreros despiadados, dioses, demonios y hasta con la misma muerte. Para ello cuenta con la compañía de la barda que será su amiga fiel en todos sus viajes, Gabrielle (Renée O'Connor), cuya evolución a lo largo de la serie, desde una campesina inocente hasta una poderosa guerrera, es considerada como otra trama tan importante como la redención de Xena. thumb|left|250 px|La serie se rodó tanto en escenarios naturales como en decorados de la zona de [[Auckland, Nueva Zelanda. En la imagen se puede ver el parque Cornwall de One Tree Hill, Auckland.]] La serie toma libremente nombres y temas de varias mitologías de todo el mundo, principalmente de la griega, adaptándolos para satisfacer las demandas de la trama. Los personajes y acontecimientos históricos de diferentes etapas históricas y mitos hacen numerosas apariciones y a menudo se atribuye el mérito de resolver importantes conflictos históricos a los personajes principales. Por ejemplo, en la serie aparecen un encuentro con Homero antes de que fuera famoso, a quien Gabrielle anima a narrar historias; la caída de Troya; la captura de Julio César por piratas, con Xena como líder y la caja de Pandora. Esta extraña mezcla de eras y fusión de elementos históricos y míticos alimentó el ascenso del programa hasta ser considerado como serie de culto durante los años 90 y principios de los años 2000. La serie comenzó a tener un nutrido grupo de seguidores de todo el mundo que, a través de Internet, debatían y opinaban sobre la serie. Aún hoy en día, la serie sigue conservando muchos fans. La serie es una mezcla de estilos que oscila entre el melodrama, la comedia slapstick, la acción total o la aventura. Aunque la historia transcurre en épocas antiguas, los temas del programa son básicamente contemporáneos: el responsabilizarse de los errores del pasado, el valor de la vida, la libertad, el sacrificio y la amistad. El flexible marco fantástico de la serie permite un amplio espectro de estilos. Un ejemplo de ello es el original episodio musical, The Bitter Suite (traducido como Una suite amarga en España y como Amargura en Hispanoamérica). Aunque la serie a veces trata dilemas éticos como la moralidad del pacifismo, la trama rara vez intenta proporcionar soluciones inequívocas. Además de Xena y Gabrielle, la serie también está protagonizada por una amplia variedad de personajes secundarios, incluyendo a enemigos como Ares (Kevin Smith), Alti (Claire Stansfield), o Callisto (Hudson Leick) y a buenos amigos como Salmoneus (Robert Trebor), Autolycus (Bruce Campbell), Eli (Timothy Omundson) o Joxer (Ted Raimi). Secuencia de apertura Xena: la princesa guerrera tuvo dos secuencias de apertura distintas durante su emisión. La primera fue usada a lo largo de las cinco primeras temporadas, mientras que la segunda solo durante la sexta y última temporada. La apertura se compone de escenas de la misma serie acompañadas de una música de fondo y la voz en off de un locutor que dice el siguiente texto: Música La música principal de la serie, compuesta por Joseph LoDuca, se basa en la canción tradicional búlgara "Kaval Sviri", y es cantada por Le Mystere Des Voix Bulgares. La letra de la misma es: La original "Kaval Sviri" se puede escuchar en unos pocos episodios de la serie, mientras tiene lugar alguna batalla, así como en los episodios de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys donde Xena aparece. Joseph LoDuca también co-escribió junto a Dennis Spiegel las letras de las canciones del episodio The Bitter Suite por las que recibió una nominación al Emmy. Caligrafía griega Como serie que transcurre en la Grecia antigua, hay muchos ejemplos de caligrafía griega en ella; por ejemplo, en los pergaminos de Gabrielle del episodio The Quill Is Mightier... (La pluma es más poderosa en España y La pluma encantada en Hispanoamérica). El episodio A Day in the Life (Un día cualquiera en España y Un día en la vida en Hispanoamérica) está dividido en capítulos cuyos títulos aparecen en pantalla escritos en griego antiguo como, por ejemplo, συμφωνώντας (Despertando). Personajes thumb|200 px|Ted Raimi junto a Suzanne Keilly en abril de 2007. El actor encarna a Joxer, el mejor amigo de Xena y Gabrielle. Muchos personajes de la serie aparecen también en Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Principales * Xena (Lucy Lawless). * Gabrielle (Renée O'Connor). Secundarios * Afrodita, diosa del amor (Alexandra Tydings). * Alti, amazona chamán marginada (Claire Stansfield). * Amarice, joven que quiere ser amazona (Jennifer Sky). * Ares, dios de la guerra (Kevin Smith). * Autolycus, el supuesto Rey de los Ladrones, (Bruce Campbell). * Borias, antiguo amante de Xena y padre del hijo de esta, Solan (Marton Csokas). * Bruto, mano derecha de César (Grant Triplow y, posteriormente, David Franklin). * Callisto, mayor enemiga de Xena (Hudson Leick). * César, líder romano que mantiene una relación de amor-odio con Xena (Karl Urban). * Cyrene, madre de Xena (Darien Takle). * Princesa Diana, una de las varias dobles de Xena (Lucy Lawless). * Discordia, diosa del caos y el castigo (Meighan Desmond). * Eli, curandero, maestro y profeta de una nueva religión. Más tarde se revela que cumple el papel de Jesús en la serie (Timothy Omundson). * Ephiny, reina regente de las amazonas (Danielle Cormack). * Eva, hija pacifista de Xena, conocida como Livia durante sus días como malvada guerrera (Adrienne Wilkinson). * Hades, dios del Inframundo (Erik Thomson durante las temporadas 1-4 y Stephen Lovatt durante la temporada 5). * Hércules, semidiós a quien se debe el mérito de redimir a Xena (Kevin Sorbo). * Hope, cuyo nombre es traducido en España como Esperanza, hija diabólica de Gabrielle (Amy Morrison cuando es niña y Renée O'Connor cuando es mayor). * Iolus, mejor amigo de Hércules (Michael Hurst). * Joxer, amigo de Xena y Gabrielle que quiere ser guerrero (Ted Raimi). * Lao Ma, mentora de Xena (Jacqueline Kim). * Meg, fulana, una de las varias dobles de Xena (Lucy Lawless). * Pompeyo, el rival de César por el trono del Imperio romano (Jeremy Callaghan). * Salmoneus, mercader con una conciencia laxa pero buen corazón (Robert Trebor). * Solan, hijo de Xena y Borias (David Taylor y, posteriormente, Nicko Vella). * Virgilio, poeta y guerrero, hijo de Joxer y Meg (William Gregory Lee). Tramas thumb|left|Estatua de Ares en [[Villa Adriana. Ares es el dios griego que más aparece en la serie (un total de 31 veces), en la que es interpretado por el actor Kevin Smith.]] Durante las primeras temporadas, los episodios de la serie eran autoconclusivos; el conflicto se resolvía al final del episodio. Como mucho había una breve mención de los sucesos anteriores en los episodios siguientes. La segunda temporada inició un cambio gradual en la atmósfera cuando la serie empezó a emitir episodios divididos en varias partes y a alargar las tramas hasta abarcar una temporada o más. Evolución de Gabrielle La evolución de Gabrielle puede ser considerada una trama que abarca la serie al completo. En los primeros episodios, ella es una imaginativa pero ingenua joven campesina, que viaja por el mundo por primera vez y es incapaz de defenderse a sí misma. La situación empieza a cambiar en el episodio de la primera temporada Hooves & Harlots (traducido como Amazonas y centauros en España y como Las amazonas en Hispanoamérica), en el que Gabrielle se convierte en una princesa amazona. Cuando llega el momento de elegir arma, ella escoge el cayado, aunque solo para defenderse. Comienza así una larga evolución personal que es reflejada en la mayoría de las otras tramas de la serie. El pasado de Xena El capítulo de la segunda temporada Orphan of War (traducido como Huérfano de guerra en España y como Huérfanos de guerra en Hispanoamérica), es el primero de una serie de episodios que contienen flashbacks que muestran el pasado de Xena. Aunque su historia anterior es establecida en la trilogía introductoria sobre Xena de la serie Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, hay un vacío que dura una década y que comprende la época desde que Xena abandona su pueblo natal, Anfípolis, para formar un ejército, hasta el momento en el que ella se encuentra con Hércules y entablan amistad. Los episodios con flashbacks muestran varios viajes e hitos en el pasado de Xena que definen a la mujer que es. Las amazonas thumb|Amazona preparándose para la batalla (Pierre-Eugène-Emile Hébert), [[Galería Nacional de Arte (Washington)|Galería Nacional de Arte, Washington D.C..]] Las amazonas son mujeres guerreras agrupadas en tribus donde no hay ningún hombre y que aparecen frecuentemente en la serie. Las tribus de amazonas se encuentran dispersas por todo el mundo, separadas por un desconocido cataclismo de su pasado remoto. El nacimiento de las amazonas se remonta a la diosa Artemisa. Ellas se definen como una sociedad de mujeres que luchan por tener los mismos derechos y libertades que los hombres. Cada tribu está encabezada por una reina, cuya posición puede ser heredada o traspasada como derecho de casta (así es como llaman las amazonas al derecho de sucesión al trono de reina) a cualquiera que sea nombrado sucesor. La autoridad de la reina puede ser abiertamente desafiada por cualquier miembro de la realeza que la rete a un combate a muerte; si la desafiante gana el combate, obtiene el título de reina. Aunque se conocen muchas tribus en diferentes países, Xena se relaciona preferentemente con las amazonas griegas y con las del norte de Siberia. Con su destreza para la lucha y apoyo a los derechos de las mujeres, Xena guarda un parecido asombroso con las amazonas. Pero ella recalca que no es una amazona, ni tampoco desea convertirse en una de ellas. Ha declinado ofertas de unirse a las tribus, prefiriendo un estilo de vida nómada e independiente antes que unirse a un colectivo. La serie muestra que algunas de las amazonas no confían en Xena a causa de las atrocidades que cometió contra ellas en el pasado, aunque la mayoría respeta sus habilidades como experimentada guerrera y, a veces, solicitan su ayuda. Gabrielle, por otra parte, durante su primer encuentro con las amazonas griegas, se lanza sobre una de ellas llamada Terreis para protegerla de las flechas que caen. Aunque Terreis está al borde de la muerte, queda impresionada por el valor de Gabrielle y le da a ella su derecho de casta. Terreis era la primera en la línea sucesoria, por lo que, al concederle a Gabrielle ese derecho, ella se convierte en princesa amazona de la tribu griega. Este encuentro casual condujo a la aceptación de Gabrielle por parte de las amazonas y la obligó a soportar las obligaciones y expectativas que conlleva su título. Aunque Gabrielle decide seguir acompañando a Xena en sus aventuras, ocasionalmente es llamada por sus hermanas amazonas en periodos de necesidad o para cumplir sus deberes como miembro de la realeza. El enfrentamiento con Dahak y La Ruptura La primera trama de larga duración en la serie consistió en la lucha contra el maléfico dios Dahak, un villano vagamente basado en la figura de Azi Dahaka. En el episodio de la tercera temporada The Deliverer (traducido como El profeta en España y como El libertador en Hispanoamérica), Gabrielle se encuentra con un grupo de discípulos que adoran a "El Único Dios Verdadero". Atraída por su aparente piedad, Gabrielle los sigue hasta su templo. Pero su curiosidad acaba en tragedia cuando descubre que ese dios es Dahak y esa religión está basada en la muerte y la destrucción. Cuando engañan a Gabrielle para matar a otra mujer, ella completa un oscuro ritual que conduce a su embarazo sobrenatural de la hija de Dahak. El embarazo de Gabrielle progresa con una velocidad antinatural y da a luz en cuestión de días. Xena se da cuenta de quién es la niña e insiste en matarla tan pronto como nazca. Gabrielle, no obstante, es dominada por su instinto maternal y llama a la niña Hope (nombre traducido a Esperanza en España) porque es lo que cree que su hija representa. Después de dar a luz, Gabrielle hace creer a Xena que tiró a Hope por un acantilado, cuando en realidad había depositado a la niña en una cesta y la había dejado libre en un río. Esta mentira inicia lo que muchos fans llaman La Ruptura (The Rift en inglés), un periodo crucial en la relación de Xena y Gabrielle donde un abismo emocional comienza a nacer entre ellas. thumb|[[Kevin Sorbo, actor principal de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, serie donde, finalmente, Dahak es derrotado.]] Posteriormente, Xena y Gabrielle, vuelven a encontrarse con Hope, aunque debido a su naturaleza sobrehumana, ha crecido hasta convertirse en casi una adolescente. Las artimañas de Hope hacen que se vuelvan de nuevo la una en contra de la otra y Solan, el hijo de Xena, acaba siendo asesinado por Hope. Gabrielle, por fin, se da cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su hija y la envenena, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La Ruptura es superada en el episodio musical The Bitter Suite, protagonizado por varios personajes principales que cantan y bailan en Ilusia, un mundo surrealista. La historia de Dahak, sin embargo, continúa después del final de la tercera temporada y concluye en el tercer episodio de la cuarta temporada donde Hope conoce finalmente la muerte. Aunque es en Xena: la princesa guerrera donde comienza la historia de Dahak, el conflicto sólo se resuelve completamente en la serie madre, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, donde los principales personajes de la misma derrotan a Dahak. El nacimiento de Eva y el Ocaso de los Dioses Un argumento que se extiende por toda la quinta temporada trata sobre el embarazo de Xena, coincidiendo con el de Lucy Lawless, la actriz que interpreta al personaje. Después de que Xena y Gabrielle vuelvan de la muerte en el episodio de apertura de la quinta temporada Fallen Angel (El ángel caído en España y '' Un ángel caído'' en Hispanoamérica), los episodios posteriores muestran que Xena quedó misteriosamente embarazada de un bebé sin padre. En el episodio Seeds of Faith (Semillas de fe en España y Una semilla de amor en Hispanoamérica) se revela que el embarazo es un regalo de la redimida Callisto quien elige a Xena como madre a la hora de reencarnarse. thumb|left|200 px|[[Lucy Lawless en un concierto en The Roxy en 2007. El embarazo de la actriz coincidió con el de su personaje, Xena.]] Más tarde se decreta que el nacimiento de la hija de Xena anunciaría el fin de los Dioses Olímpicos. Los episodios posteriores muestran a varios miembros del panteón divino lanzando ataques preventivos contra Xena y, aunque todos fracasan, continúan incluso cuando la niña ha nacido. El episodio Looking Death in the Eye (Cara a cara con la Muerte en España y Mirando a la muerte a los ojos en Hispanoamérica) inicia un cambio significativo en la serie cuando Xena y Gabrielle fingen sus muertes y el marco temporal se sitúa 25 años después, cuando la hija de Xena, Eva, ha crecido y se ha convertido en una poderosa guerrera. Los últimos episodios de la temporada muestran a Xena y Gabrielle arreglándoselas después del salto en el tiempo, a Eva cambiando su mala conducta y la muerte de varios dioses importantes de la serie. Origen Xena: la princesa guerrera es una serie derivada de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. En realidad, la saga de Xena empezó con tres participaciones especiales del personaje en los episodios de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys titulados The Warrior Princess, The Gauntlet y Unchained Heart (traducidos respectivamente como La princesa guerrera, El desafío y Corazón liberado en España y como La princesa guerrera, El guante y Corazón encadenado en Hispanoamérica). En el primero de ellos, Xena es una asesina, pero en el tercero, ella se une a Hércules para derrotar a Darphus, quien había tomado su ejército. Conscientes de que el personaje de Xena había tenido mucho éxito entre el público, los productores de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys decidieron crear una serie exclusiva sobre ella, que cosechó más éxito que la que le dio origen. Producción Reparto thumb|left|170 px|[[César (personaje)|Julio César es interpretado en la serie Xena: la princesa guerrera por el actor neozelandés Karl Urban, quien apareció en un total de 12 episodios.]] Para interpretar a Xena en Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, la candidata inicial fue la actriz británica Vanessa Angel. Sin embargo, a una semana del rodaje, la actriz se puso enferma y el papel lo obtuvo la neozelandesa Lucy Lawless. Por otro lado, para el papel de Gabrielle se pensó en principio en la actriz estadounidense Sunny Doench. No obstante, la actriz no quiso ir a Nueva Zelanda, país de rodaje de la serie, para no alejarse de su novio, por lo que declinó la oferta. Fue finalmente la estadounidense Renée O'Connor quien se quedó con el papel. thumb|170 px|El actor y escritor estadounidense [[Bruce Campbell interpretaba a Autolycus, el supuesto Rey de los Ladrones, y apareció en ocho episodios.]] Durante la serie aparecieron nuevos personajes, complementando cada vez más el reparto de la serie. Después de Lawless y O'Connor, es el actor Ted Raimi, quien interpreta a Joxer, el que tiene más apariciones en la serie: un total de 42. Le siguen Kevin Smith con 31 apariciones, Hudson Leick y Karl Urban con 12 y Alexandra Tydings con 11. En cada temporada se añadieron nuevos nombres. En la primera y segunda comenzaron sus apariciones David Taylor, Scott Garrison, Alison Wall, Danielle Cormack y Jodie Dorday; en la tercera temporada fueron introducidos Marton Csokas, Jacqueline Kim y Daniel Sing; en la cuarta temporada, Claire Stansfield, David Franklin, Kathryn Morris, Timothy Omundson, Jennifer Sky y Meighan Desmond; y, por último, en la quinta y sexta Charles Mesure, Marie Matiko, Musetta Vander, Paris Jefferson, Adrienne Wilkinson, Tsianina Joelson y Brittney Powell. En los dos últimos episodios, la estrella oriental Michelle Ang participó interpretando a Akemi. Producción ejecutiva Sam Raimi, ayudado por Robert Tapert y R. J. Stewart, se ecargó de la parte ejecutiva de la serie. La parte co-ejecutiva corrió a cargo de Steven L. Sears, R. J. Stewart, Liz Friedman y Michael MacDonald. Dirección Durante el rodaje varios actores de las series Xena: Princesa Guerrera y Hércules, los viajes legendarios incursionaron como directores, tal es el caso de Michael Hurts quien dirigió el episodio Un día en la vida (A day in the life). Localizaciones thumb|250 px|[[Huia, barrio residencial de las afueras de Auckland.]] Xena: la princesa guerrera y Hercules: The Legendary Journeys fueron rodadas en Nueva Zelanda. Se desconocen muchos lugares de rodaje, pero se sabe que bastantes escenas se grabaron en sitios como el Waitakere Ranges Regional Park, parte de los parques regionales de Auckland, y que es citado a menudo en los créditos finales de los episodios. La mayoría de las localizaciones se encuentran en la costa oeste, y están a aproximadamente 48-64 Km del centro de la ciudad de Auckland. Efectos especiales A pesar de que Xena: la princesa guerrera se filmó en Nueva Zelanda, los efectos especiales eran hechos en Burbank, California (Estados Unidos) por la empresa Flat Earth Productions Inc. Los efectos especiales de la serie se consideran obsoletos hoy en día, pero fueron elogiados en su momento. Por ejemplo, fueron celebrados los efectos de los episodios Fallen Angel (El ángel caído en España y Un ángel caído en Hispanoamérica) y Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse en España y Las chicas se divierten en Hispanoamérica). De dicho episodio se citaron los esqueletos alados como uno de los efectos especiales para televisión más destacados.«Magic Wands» (semana del 4 al 10 de enero de 2000, en inglés). The Hollywood Reporter. Inspiración y modelos Xena: la princesa guerrera fue influida por muchos factores, culturas y épocas. Uno de los modelos más usados eran las películas de acción de Hong Kong. Los saltos acrobáticos, la exhalación de fuego y los sonidos de las armas en las batallas fueron algunas de las cosas que proceden de dichas películas. La escena del linchamiento de Xena en el episodio The Gauntlet, de la serie Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (traducido como El desafío en España y como El guante en Hispanoamérica) es casi idéntica a otra de la película La novia del cabello blanco. Lo mismo ocurre con la lucha sobre las escaleras de mano con Callisto en el episodio Callisto (Calisto en España y Callisto en Hispanoamérica), muy parecida a otra de la película Érase una vez en China y la lucha contra Draco sobre las cabezas de aldeanos durante el episodio Sins of the Past (Pecados del pasado en España e Hispanoamérica), idéntica a una escena de la película Fong Sai Yuk. También cabe mencionar la escena del boca a boca bajo el agua perteneciente al episodio The Debt: Part 1 (La deuda 1 en español), influenciada por otra de la película A Chinese Ghost Story (Una historia china de fantasmas en España e Historias chinas de fantasmas en Argentina). Doblaje al español Premios La serie ha recibido a lo largo de los años los siguientes premios: Críticas [[Archivo:Natividad, David y Goliat y Maratón.jpg|thumb|left|250 px|En Xena: la princesa guerrera se entremezclan diversos acontecimientos históricos, mitológicos y religiosos, en los que Xena y otros personajes de la serie juegan un papel central. En la imagen se pueden ver algunos ejemplos: la Natividad de Jesús (1), David venciendo a Goliat (2) y la batalla de Maratón (3).]] Xena: la princesa guerrera es considerada una sencilla serie de televisión de aventuras cuyos ingredientes fundamentales son las dos protagonistas de la serie y su evolución psicológica, los atractivos exteriores neozelandeses y la música, compuesta por Joseph LoDuca. Hay quien incluso ha dicho que la serie es televisión inteligente que aparenta ser telebasura. Aunque los personajes y las historias de la serie son anteriores a Cristo, los temas, emociones y relaciones de la serie están muy conectados con el mundo actual. Además, la serie hace una particular interpretación del mundo antiguo. Por ejemplo, representa a la diosa del amor y la belleza, Afrodita, como una niña tonta y mimada. Una de las críticas que más se ha hecho a la serie es la inverosimilitud de las escenas de combate, pues en ellas los personajes dan volteretas imposibles, caminan por las paredes e incluso mueven objetos con la mente. Dichas escenas están inspiradas en las películas de acción hongkonesas. También se critica a la serie porque muy a menudo mezcla conscientemente épocas, hechos y personajes históricos. De este modo, es posible ver en ella tanto a dioses griegos como a personajes bíblicos, romanos, escandinavos, árabes y orientales; así como hechos tan distantes en el tiempo como el enfrentamiento entre David y Goliat, el nacimiento de Jesús, o la batalla de Maratón. Por último, otro defecto general de la serie son sus múltiples incoherencias argumentales. La primera temporada de la serie fue abordada sin muchas pretensiones, ya que los productores no apostaban mucho por ella. Los efectos especiales eran, así mismo, bastante modestos. Durante esta temporada abundaron las tramas basadas en mitos griegos y se puso interés en definir la personalidad de las dos protagonistas. En la segunda temporada se mejoraron los efectos especiales, se consolidó la relación entre Xena y Gabrielle y se acrecentó la solidez de las historias. Como nota negativa de la tercera temporada, es preciso señalar que se dio preferencia a la funcionalidad de ciertos episodios en detrimento de las historias y de la esencia de los personajes. No obstante, en la cuarta temporada, el nivel de la serie volvió al de los dos primeros años en cuanto a calidad. En dicha temporada se pudo apreciar una transformación en la estructura de las historias y el tratamiento de los personajes. Se acentuó la dimensión espiritual de la serie y los mitos griegos perdieron relevancia en las tramas. La quinta temporada supuso un bajón en la calidad de la serie. A ello contribuyó el embarazo de la actriz principal, Lucy Lawless, que obligó a los productores a introducir un precipitado giro argumental. La quinta temporada también supone el inicio de las referencias al cristianismo en la serie. Por último, en la sexta temporada, el nivel de la serie volvió a subir: se mejoraron los efectos especiales y las historias, que eran acompañados por la excelente música de Joseph Lo Duca. Influencia Xena: la princesa guerrera ha sido alabada por mucha gente, incluyendo a Joss Whedon, creador de la serie Buffy the Vampire Slayer (título traducido en España a Buffy Cazavampiros y en Hispanoamérica a Buffy, la cazavampiros), por abrir el camino a una nueva generación de heroínas de acción como Buffy, Max de Dark Angel, Sydney Bristow de Alias y La Novia de Kill Bill, película de Quentin Tarantino, quien es un gran fan de Xena. "Xena" se ha convertido en sinónimo de "mujer dura y luchadora" y es muy mencionada en artículos de revistas y en críticas cinematográficas. Por ejemplo, el personaje de Ginebra en la película de 2004 El rey Arturo: La verdadera historia que inspiró la leyenda fue comparado con Xena en varias críticas. También, en 2005, una crítica del Chicago Daily Herald sobre una representación de Enrique IV de Shakespeare, en la que la mayoría de los papeles masculinos eran interpretados por mujeres, fue titulada "Shakespeare conoce a Xena". Los críticos se han fijado en que el público de hoy en día puede aceptar fácilmente la feminización de las luchas de poder y de las escenas de batalla de las obras a causa de "la familiaridad de las mujeres luchadoras como Xena". Por otra parte, después del estreno de El Señor de los Anillos: la Comunidad del Anillo, de Peter Jackson, muchos fans de Tolkien mostraron su desacuerdo con respecto al ampliado papel guerrero que Jackson dio a Arwen, un personaje secundario en los libros, llamando a su versión cinematográfica "XenArwen". thumb|left|150 px|[[Condoleezza Rice, llamada "Princesa Guerrera".]] La antigua Secretaria de Estado estadounidense, Condoleezza Rice ha sido apodada "Princesa Guerrera" por sus empleados. Rachel, personaje adolescente de la serie de libros de ciencia ficción Animorphs también fue apodada "Xena, la princesa guerrera" debido a su valentía temeraria y su postura de no tomar prisioneros. Xena: la princesa guerrera ha sido calificada como un fenómeno de la cultura pop y un icono del feminismo. La influencia del personaje ha despertado el interés académico. Un ejemplo es el ensayo de Kim Tolley Xena, Warrior Princess, or Judith, Sexual Warrior? The Search for a Liberating Image of Women's Power in Popular Culture. El tema ha sido situado en un contexto histórico y cultural más amplio en el ensayo de Sherrie A. Inness Tough Girls: Women Warriors and Wonder Women in Popular Culture. La serie y sus personajes han sido el foco de numerosos artículos en el Journal of Popular Culture. La serie de televisión, que se vale de referencias a la cultura pop como recurso humorístico, se ha convertido ella misma en una frecuente referencia pop en videojuegos, cómics y programas de televisión y ha sido muchas veces parodiada. Incluso Lucy Lawless ha participado en varios sketches que parodiaban la serie prestando su voz, además, a parodias en series animadas de televisión como Los Simpson. Xena disfruta de un particular estatus dentro de la comunidad lésbica. Algunas de las aficionadas lesbianas a la serie ven a Xena y Gabrielle como una pareja y las han adoptado como modelo de roles e iconos lésbicos. Un grupo llamado "The Marching Xenas" (nombre que se podría traducir como "Xenas en marcha") ha participado en muchos desfiles del orgullo gay. Astronomía thumb|200px|Representación artística de una vista hacia el Sol desde las cercanías de Eris. En 2005, el equipo que descubrió el planeta enano 2003 UB313 lo apodó "Xena", en honor de la protagonista de Xena: la princesa guerrera. El 1 de octubre de 2005, el equipo anunció que 2003 UB313 tenía un satélite al que apodaron "Gabrielle", nombre de la compañera de aventuras de Xena. Ambos cuerpos celestes fueron llamados Eris (el planeta enano) y Disnomia (su satélite) por la Unión Astronómica Internacional, el 13 de septiembre de 2006. Aunque los nombres oficiales proceden de la mitología griega, sigue habiendo un guiño a la serie pues Disnomia, nombre del satélite, era la divinidad de la Anarquía y el apellido la actriz que daba vida a Xena, Lucy Lawless, significa en inglés "sin ley, en estado de anarquía". Subtexto Un tema que ha suscitado mucho interés y debate entre los seguidores de la serie es la cuestión de si Xena y Gabrielle son amantes. Cuando los productores Robert Tapert y R.J. Stewart idearon los personajes, tenían en mente que mantuvieran una relación amistosa. Sin embargo, a las pocas semanas del inicio de la serie comenzaron los rumores de si a las protagonistas les unía algo más que amistad. Ello sorprendió a los guionistas de la serie, quienes supieron mantener la ambigüedad de la relación que mantenían. Las bromas, insinuaciones y otros sutiles indicios de una relación amorosa entre Xena y Gabrielle son conocidas como "subtexto" por los fans. La cuestión de la verdadera naturaleza de esta relación causó ardientes debates entre los fans, que se volvieron especialmente apasionados debido a la influencia de los debates sobre los homosexuales y sus derechos. La naturaleza sexual de la relación entre Xena y Gabrielle fue comentada en una entrevista concedida por Lucy Lawless a la revista Lesbian News en 2003. Lawless declaró que después del final de la serie, cuando Gabrielle reanima a Xena dándole agua con la boca como si de un beso se tratara, había llegado a creer que la relación entre Xena y Gabrielle era "rotundamente homosexual ... Siempre hubo dudas acerca de si 'bueno, podría serlo o no', pero cuando se rodó aquel goteo de agua entre sus labios en la última escena, lo tuve claro. No se trataba solo de que Xena fuera bisexual o que en cierto modo le gustase su amiga y bromease con ella, sino que entonces pensé 'no hombre, ellas están casadas'.". Por otro lado, en las entrevistas y comentarios de las colecciones de DVD puestas a la venta entre 2003 y 2005, los actores, guionistas y productores continuaron subrayando la ambigüedad de la relación y considerando al dios Ares, al menos, como un potencial interés amoroso para Xena. Fanfictions Los seguidores de Xena han escrito numerosos fanfictions sobre la serie. Para hacerse una idea, en enero de 1998, había un total de 1598 fanfics circulando por la red. Los fans han popularizado el término altfic para referirse al fanfiction sobre relaciones amorosas entre mujeres. Muchos de ellos consideran que el término slash se refiere sólo a relaciones entre hombres y no describe verdaderamente a los fanfiction románticos sobre Xena y Gabrielle, por lo que prefieren la expresión altfic. En honor al personaje de Gabrielle, los escritores de fanfictions sobre la serie fueron apodados bardos. Un tipo especial de fanfiction sobre la serie son los "Uber", o "Uberfic", término acuñado en 1997 por Kym Taborn, de la página web fan Whoosh.org. Los Uberfic de "Xena: la princesa guerrera" son historias en las que Xena, Gabrielle, y otros personajes aparecen en diferentes culturas y épocas, desde la prehistoria hasta el futuro lejano, a través de la reencarnación o de medios sobrenaturales. Las historias como estas comenzaron inspirándose en el episodio ambientado en Macedonia, The Xena Scrolls (Los pergaminos de Xena tanto en España como en Hispanoamérica), protagonizado por descendientes de Xena, Gabrielle y Joxer que viven en los años 40. En episodios posteriores de la serie también aparecieron diferentes reencarnaciones de Xena, Gabrielle y Joxer en la India y en Estados Unidos. Una vez finalizada la serie, varias temporadas virtuales fueron creadas por fans y lanzadas en Internet, continuando la trama a partir del final de la serie (por lo que había que recurrir a una resurrección de Xena). Entre ellas se incluyen las Temporadas Virtuales Subtexto de Xena: la princesa guerrera (en las que Xena y Gabrielle se muestran abiertamente como una pareja y tienen una boda amazona) y las Temporadas Shipper de Xena: la princesa guerrera (que desarrollan la relación de Xena con Ares). Además, el fanfic ha inspirado trabajos artísticos publicados en varias páginas web de fans, ya sean dibujos y pinturas o diseños por ordenador. Audiencia original La siguiente tabla muestra la media de las audiencias de los episodios de cada temporada en su día de estreno en Estados Unidos. Así mismo, aparece la audiencia del episodio o los episodios más vistos de cada temporada. Las audiencias está expresadas en millones de espectadores Merchandising Se han comercializado numerosos productos sobre la serie Xena: la princesa guerrera, tales como episodios en DVD, una película, libros, cómics o videojuegos. DVD Anchor Bay Entertainment lanzó las seis temporadas de la serie, además de la Colección Décimo Aniversario, en DVD. Fue en Estados Unidos y Canadá donde antes se publicaron y posteriormente se sucedieron otros países como Reino Unido o Australia. El 27 de agosto de 2009, Universal puso a la venta en España la primera temporada de la serie. Películas En agosto de 1997, fue lanzada en vídeo Hércules & Xena: la batalla del Olimpo, una película de animación que cuenta con las voces de varios de los actores de Hercules: The Legendary Journeys y Xena: la princesa guerrera. La película narra el secuestro de la madre de Hércules por parte de Zeus y la liberación de los titanes. Xena y Gabrielle tienen papeles secundarios en la película y, en un momento dado, Xena incluso se pone a cantar. Desde el final de la serie han circulado rumores acerca de un largometraje sobre la misma en producción. En 2003, la guionista Katherine Fugate fue preguntada por el proyecto y dijo que esperaba que el comienzo de la producción tuviera lugar en tres o cinco años, lo que hubiese supuesto un estreno en 2008 ó 2009 que finalmente no tuvo lugar. La actriz Lucy Lawless ha dicho también en varias entrevistas que estaría interesada en participar en una película sobre Xena. Libros Se han lanzado múltiples libros sobre la serie como, por ejemplo, Xena Warrior Princess: Complete Illustrated Companion y se han publicado varias novelizaciones de la mano de autores como Martin H. Greenberg. En 1998 se editó un libro titulado XENA: All I Need to Know I Learned From the Warrior Princess cuyo autor, Josepha Sherman, finge ser el traductor del original, escrito por Gabrielle, la Barda de Potidaia. Expone el punto de vista de Gabrielle acerca de muchas de las aventuras en las que ella y Xena se han embarcado y también incluye ocho páginas de fotos sobre la serie en blanco y negro. En el libro, Gabrielle habla sobre diversos temas transmitiendo su propia visión del mundo. Por ejemplo, en uno de los capítulos, "Anything can be a weapon- Anything!" enseña al lector a luchar sin recurrir a las armas tradicionales como la espada o el cayado y, en otro capítulo, "Nobody likes a winer", se lamenta de los peligros del alcohol. También fue publicada The Official Guide to the Xenaverse, de Robert Weisbrot, que incluye fotografías a color y en blanco y negro, una completa y detallada guía de los episodios de la primera y la segunda temporada, una mirada detrás de las escenas, la historia del origen de Xena: la princesa guerrera, biografías de los actores y el equipo y curiosidades sobre la serie. También hay libros de ficción como The Empty Throne, The Huntress and The Sphinx, The Thief Of Hermes y Prophecy of Darkness. Una monografía especulativa sobre la serie, obra de Wim Tigges, se titula "Her Courage Will Change the World": An Appraisal of Xena: Warrior Princess y ha sido publicada por él mismo a través de Lulu.com. Cómics Ha habido varias adaptaciones de la serie al cómic. Las primeras fueron publicadas por Dark Horse Comics y escritas por Ian Edginton y John Wagner. Posteriormente, la licencia pasó a Dynamite Entertainment. Videojuegos thumb|250 px|''[[Sikhismo|Sijs con chakrams'', grabado "Nihang Abchal Nagar" (Nihangs de Hazur Sahib), 1844. Las armas circulares que llevan los hombres del grabado son chakrams. Esta es una de las armas más representativas de Xena, y en el juego Xena: Warrior Princess, para PSOne, el jugador puede manejarla en primera persona.]] * Electronic Arts publicó Xena: Warrior Princess para PSOne en 1999. Se trata de un juego en tercera persona, basado en las armas, los saltos y las patadas por medio de primitivos entornos en tres dimensiones. Xena puede encontrar nuevos poderes y facultades, además de usar su característico chakram. Cuando lo lanza, se convierte en un arma en primera persona que se dirige hacia sus enemigos. * Saffire publicó Xena: Warrior Princess: The Talisman of Fate para la videoconsola Nintendo 64 en el año 1999. El juego se centra en las armas y en la lucha de hasta cuatro jugadores al estilo de la saga de juegos Soul Calibur. Para jugar se puede elegir entre algunos personajes de la serie como Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer o Callisto. * Xena: Warrior Princess para Game Boy Color fue desarrollado y lanzado por Titus Software en el año 2001. * Xena: Warrior Princess: Death In Chains fue un videojuego para PC adaptado y expandido a partir de un episodio del mismo nombre (traducido como La muerte prisionera en España y como Muerte en peligro en Hispanoamérica). Sin embargo, ninguno de los actores originales dio su voz para el videojuego. * Xena: Warrior Princess: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun fue otro videojuego para PC, de nuevo adaptado y expandido a partir del episodio homónimo (traducido como Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse en España y como Las chicas se divierten en Hispanoamérica) y sin las voces de los actores originales. * Xena: la princesa guerrera para PlayStation 2, solamente lanzado en Europa. Convenciones y donaciones Convenciones Cada año se realizan convenciones de Xena: la princesa guerrera, conocidas como XenaCon, pero originalmente llamadas Chariots of War. Las convenciones se celebran en California, en las ciudades de Burbank y Pasadena, aunque en 2008 se celebró en Londres. En ellas participan el reparto y equipo de la serie. Altruismo Lucy Lawless colabora activamente con la StarShip Foundation, la rama solidaria de la Starship Children's Health, en Auckland. Por su parte, Renée O'Connor apoya la Alissa Ann Ruch Burn Foundation, en California. En las convenciones anuales de Xena: la princesa guerrera, ambas realizan conciertos benéficos y se vende ropa usada por los actores en la serie. Donación de vestuario En el año 2006, Lucy Lawless donó su vestuario personal al Museo Nacional de Historia Americana. Página 44: "Lucy Lawless, estrella de Xena: la princesa guerrera, que se emitió desde 1995 hasta 2001, ha dado su vestuario personal al Museo Nacional de Historia Americana." En una entrevista ese mismo año con la revista Smithsonian le hicieron la pregunta "¿Era cómodo el conjunto de la Princesa Guerrera?" a la que ella respondió: Véase también * Emisión internacional de Xena: la princesa guerrera * Acontecimientos históricos, mitológicos y religiosos en Xena: la princesa guerrera Nota Referencias Enlaces externos * Lista de episodios de Xena: la princesa guerrera en Internet Movie Database. * Whoosh.org Categoría:Xena: la princesa guerrera Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 2000 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión derivadas af:Xena: Warrior Princess als:Xena: Warrior Princess ang:Xena: Warrior Princess ar:زينا: الأميرة المحاربة ast:Xena: Warrior Princess az:Zina: Cəngavər Şahzadəsi bar:Xena: Warrior Princess bg:Зина - принцесата воин br:Xena: Warrior Princess bs:Xena: Princeza ratnica ca:Xena: Warrior Princess cs:Xena: Princezna bojovnice cy:Xena: Warrior Princess da:Xena: Warrior Princess de:Xena – Die Kriegerprinzessin el:Ζήνα eml:Xena: Warrior Princess en:Xena: Warrior Princess eo:Xena et:Sõjaprintsess Xena eu:Xena: Printzesa gerlaria fa:زینا: شاهدخت جنگجو fi:Xena fr:Xena, la guerrière fy:Xena: Warrior Princess ga:Xena: Warrior Princess gd:Xena: Warrior Princess gl:Xena: Warrior Princess gv:Xena: Warrior Princess he:זינה הנסיכה הלוחמת hi:क्षेनः वर्‍इओर प्रिन्चेस्स् hr:Ksena - princeza ratnica hu:Xena: A harcos hercegnő id:Xena: Warrior Princess is:Xena: Warrior Princess it:Xena - Principessa guerriera ja:ジーナ kab:Xena: Warrior Princess ko:여전사 지나 ksh:Xena: Warrior Princess la:Xena Principissa Bellatrix lb:Xena: Warrior Princess li:Xena: Warrior Princess lij:Xena: Warrior Princess lt:Ksena: karingoji princesė lv:Ksena: Karotāju Princese mk:Зина: принцезата воин mn:Xena: Warrior Princess nah:Xena: Warrior Princess nl:Xena: Warrior Princess nn:Xena: Warrior Princess no:Xena: Warrior Princess oc:Xena: Warrior Princess pl:Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka pms:Xena: Warrior Princess pt:Xena: Warrior Princess ro:Xena, Prințesa războinică ru:Зена — королева воинов sc:Xena: Warrior Princess sco:Xena: Warrior Princess sh:Xena simple:Xena: Warrior Princess sk:Xena (seriál) sl:Ksena: Bojevniška princesa sq:Xena: Warrior Princess sr:Зина: Принцеза ратница sv:Xena – Krigarprinsessan tl:Xena: Warrior Princess tr:Zeyna: Savaşçı Prenses uk:Ксена: принцеса-воїн uz:Xena vec:Xena vi:Xena: Nữ chúa chiến binh vls:Xena: Warrior Princess zh:齊娜武士公主 zh-min-nan:Xena: Warrior Princess